Deal or No Deal
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: ONESHOT! Para karakter Naruto main di gameshow Deal or No Deal. Gimana jadinya? FIND OUT!


Deal or no deal

Deal or no deal

Hai,hai… ini fic pertama A-chan. Jadi kalo seandainya agak garing. Mohon diberi saran and kritik nya lewat review. Jadi, mari kita mulai saja.

Disclaimer: "not mine!!"

Rukia dan ichigo yang baru pulang dari membasmi hollow memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar sambil menonton Televisi. Istilah mudahnya capek gitu…

"ga ada acara TV yang bagus nih. Masa dari tadi pagi Cuma gosipnya Jupe." Ichigo dah mulai ngomel2 gara2 ga ada acara TV yang bagus.

"siapa tuh Jupe?" tanya Rukia

"meneketehe, gw kan bukan orang Indo. Tanya ntu author!"

"kita nonton RCTI aja deh?"

"huh? Siaran mane ntuh?"

"Kon hari ini kan gantiin kamu ke ntu stasiun TV, kita lihat dia yuk!"

"boleh juga nih?"

Maka terpilihlah channel RCTI sebagai tontonan mereka

Di layar TV pun terlihat lah sang pembawa acara dgn jas hitam elegan+gaya cool yang kelihatan sekali dibuat2

" semuanya anda kembali menyaksikan deal or no deal spesial yang mengundang para aktor dan aktris dari anime terkenal 'Naruto' nah, mari kita sambut LADIES PLEASE!!"

Muncul lah beberapa wanita cantik+ body sexy (yg bikin jiraiya langsung ngiler pastinya) mengenakan gaun malam berwarna merah maroon sambil masing2 dari mereka memegang koper dgn nomor. Mereka berdiri sesuai dgn no. Yang tertera pada koper tersebut.

"nah, sekarang akan kita pilih satu dari semua karakter naruto untuk maju ketengah. Sebelum kita mulai pemilihannya ada beberapa peraturan yang harus diumumkan pada para peserta."

"halah, peraturan lagi. Mending gw molor deh." kata Shika yang dari awal emang udah malas ikut ini acara, tapi dipaksa ma ortu nya kalo ga ntar ortu nya bakal nyewa Beyond buat ngebacok Shika

"nah, bagi yang memiliki kekuatan doujutsu like: sharingan, hijutsu hyuuga or byakugan, dll. Dilarang mengikuti acara ini!"

"UAAPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!" yang merasa punya kekuatan tsb langsung protes.

"kenapa baru ngomong sekarang??" sasuke langsung jebol amarahnya

"biar surprise gitu!!" jawab sang host dgn kalemnya, sasuke rasanya jadi pingin ngebakar ntu host skrg juga pake jutsunya

"padahal kalo gw dpt bisa jadi biaya nikah ma Tenten." Pikir Neji

"masa gak boleh sih??" tanya Sasuke lagi

"dikhawatirkan, pemilik jutsu tsb dapat melihat isi dari koper yg dipengang Ladies kami."

"udah deh mendingan kalian nyingkir aja!" ujar Kiba

"lha, mana bs dong? Jauh2 datang, masa cm ngelhtin kalian main. Pokoknya kagak bisa!!"neji langsung nyolot gak karuan aja.

"saya mau nanya."

"ASTAGFIRULLOH!!ADA KENAPA BANCI YG HOBI GANGGUIN SAYA JUGA IKUT ACARA INI??"

"Woi, enak aja lu ngomong gitu ke gw! Gw kazekage tauk!"

"oh, jadi anda tuan godaime kazekage."

"ya iyalah masa ya iyadong! Duren aja dibelah bukan dibedong!"-lelucon basi-

"anda ingin menanyakan apa?"

"apa jutsu mata ketiga (author gak tau nama asli dr jutsu tsb, kurang informasi) juga termsk jutsu yg dilarang."

"btw, itu jurus yg buat ngintip ntu kan?"

"iya..."

"bs ngintip dimana aja kan?"

"kok rasanya imej gw jadi ancur sih." pikir gaara

"pastinya bs ngintip isi koper kan?"

"ya iyalah! Banyak nanya aja loe"

"tentu aja gak boleh. Ketahuan tuh rencananya."

Gaara shock, ternyata ada juga kazekage oon

"hiks, bodohnya aku! BB bunuh aku skrg juga! Gw ga sanggup idup jadi org oon!!"gaara dah jd gila ndiri.

(B:"A-chan..."

A:"Apa, beyond-kun?"

B:"di cerita lo kok imej gw jadi jelek gini?"

A:"gomen, ga ada lo ga rame seh..."-author korban iklan-)

"Gaara, dah sabar aja. Ikhlaskan aja otak lo yg oon itu!" Rocklee brusaha menghibur sobatnya –ato lbh tepatnya membuat temennya tambah kebelet bunuh diri.-

"lo temen gw bukan seh..." gaara lgsg sewot punya temen yg aneh kyk gini.

"baiklah, yg merasa punya jurus seperti ini harap keluar dari kursi peserta dan duduk di kursi pennonton!"

Dengan terpaksa Neji,Sasuke,Gaara,Kakashi-yg dari td ga ikut nyolot gara2 sibuk ndiri bc icha2 tactics nya- juga Hinata

"tunggu, hinata-chan juga ikut pindah?"

"tentu aja!"

"janganlah, gw yakin 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 -kepanjangan pak!- Hinata ga bakal curang!"

"teteup ga bs, keputusan acara tdk dpt diganggu gugat!"

"hinata-chan, maaf aku tak bs membelamu. Nanti kalau aku dpt hadiahnya, gw bagi2 deh ke elo!"

"naruto-kun..."

Serial cantik mode: on

Naruto ma hinata berpelukan dgn mesra –kyk dipaksa pisah aja, padahal jarak duduknya cm 1m dari kursinya naruto- tapi misahinnya itu butuh waktu bok! Naruto, kyuubi ekor 4 nya lgsg kluar. Yamato terpaksa turun tangan nanganinnya.

"baiklah, kita mulai saja pertanyaan babak penyisihannya!"

Sfx: tegang mode -mang ada y?-

"pertanyaannya..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

(B:"WOI KAPAN MULAINYA!!"-bawa piso ma wara ningyo mau ngegorok author-)

"apa nama asli saya?"

GUBRAK –bknnya judul lagu?- semua nya bergubrak ria.

"gak salah tuh pertanyaannya?"temari protes

"ya nggaklah, kalian musti tebak nama asli saya!"

(B:"wahahaha... gw langsung tau!"

A:"diem aja deh lo!")

"kita aja lumz kenalan?" jawab chouji

"yah, kalo kenalan kalian smua pasti lgsg maju ketengah smua kan?"

"ini beneran pertanyaannya?" tenten bingung

"ya iyalah..." jawab sang host dgn logat CLK

(Mello:"A-chan, knp CLK dimasukin. Mama kok nggak?"

A:"biarin, ini fic saya kok! Kan bukan mama yg bikin ini fic!"

Mello:"kalo gitu mama ga bakal ngasih coklat ke lo lagi seumur IDUP!!"

A:"TIDAKKKKKKKKK...")

"dari tampang lo, ciri khas orang koruptor! Matanya ijo!" shika mulai menganalisis –asal2an-, sehingga membuat org yg matanya ijo pingin ngebunuh dia skrg juga.

"make cadar gajebo di tempat kayak gini. Padahal ini kan bukan di arab!"chouji jg ikutan mikir

"rasanya kita pernah ketemu ma nih oreng deh!" pikir Shika,ino, ma chouji

"AKU TAU!!" teriak Lee dgn suara toanya yg udh setara ma suara ultrasonik –author lebay-

"HAHHHH..."

"dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suami dr pedangdut Kritina."

"Kristina, sopo toh?"

"makanya nonton berita dong! Jadi gimana, apakah jawabanku benar?"

(L:"mana ada Al amin make cadar A-chan."

A:"baca dulu dong om, baru komentar.")

"baiklah, jawaban anda..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Krik...krikk..." –di studio ada jangkrik?-

(Watari:"kok ga mulai2, cuk?"

A:"sedang loading kek."

Matt:"maen game kok ga ngajak2 seh?")

"jawaban anda BENAR2 SALAH."

"HOORRREEEEEEEEE..." Semuanya malah seneng, author juga seh.-ditendang Lee-

"jawaban anda adalah jawaban paling ngaco dari smua episode Deal or no deal sebelumya."

"WUIH, REKOR!!" teriak Naruto

Dengan lebaynya Lee langsung lari kluar studio pake nangis2 lagi

(Near:"kenapa ga pake slowmotion aja sekalian, biar tambah lebay."

A:-udah capek ngerespon-)

"ayo, apa ada lagi jawaban ngaco lainnya…."

"shika, lo harus bisa! Lo ga mau kan jadi korban ke-4 nya Beyond Birthday? Dipotong2 ih…….. gw masih pingin idup bahagia ma temari." Shika mikir –sambil meratapi nasib tentunya-

"Gw tau!" teriak Naruto yg sama lebaynya ama Lee

"apa?"

"hihihi… jawabanku pasti benar!" naruto sok misterius –dgn gaya lebay tentunya

Sementara yang lain sedang deg2an nunggu jawaban naru, kita lihat peserta2 yg lgsg gagal sebelum permainan –author dikeroyok-

"gaara..."

"eh, ada yg manggil gw ya... kok aura nya kayak dari dunia laen aja, jangan2 Yashamaru mo ngantuin gw lagi,"

"woi, ini gw tauk!"

"oh, elo neji. Ada apa toh?"

"nanti malam jam 00:00 temenin gw ya..."

"nemenin kemana? Diskotek?"

"ke warnet tauk!"

"ngapain? Btw, emang ada warnet yg buka jam 00:00?"

"kita pake warnet keluarga Hyuuga aja!"

"dasar orang kaya."

"gw mau nulis nama ntu host sedeng ke Hell communication."

"mang, lu tau nama asli ntu host?"

"udah tau, tadi dikasih tau ma B."

"what?"

(A:"B, ngapain lo pake ngebocorin!!"

B:"sekali2 saya jg ingin berbuat baek!")

"ternyata, neji berani masuk neraka."

"eh,?"

"kan, orang yg make hell communication ga bs msk surga. Entar tenten msk surga lo msk neraka. Kasian kan tenten sendirian."

"iya juga ya..." kata neji dgn innocentnya

5 menit kemudian...

"gaara..."

"apa,sas?"

"mau bantuin gw nyolong death note nya Light yagami?"

"kagak, males gw!"

5 menit kemudian...

"gaara, jadi gak?"

"jadi paan?"

"yah, nemenin gw kewarnet. gw pikir2 gpp deh msk neraka asalkan dendam gw terbalaskan."

"tobat aja lo sana!"

5 menit kemudian

"ayo dong temenin gw nyolong ntu DN!! please..."

"kagak, daripada lu make cara2 kayak gitu yg mempertaruhkan jiwa lo pada mending kita avada kedavra aja ntu orang! langsung matek juga kok n ga ada efek

samping lagi!"-mang obat,pak?-

"kagak, gini2 gw takut ma dementor tauk. ntar gw msk azkaban, ketemu dementor. kebahagiaan gw bersama sakura ilang gitu aja! gw gak mau!" sahut sasuke

"mang, loe kagak takut?"

belum dibilang gitu si gaara langsung pingsan di tempat

"ternyata gaara penakut! hihihi..." kata sasuke -sasuke ngomong hihihi?-

(B:"mereka kok bodoh amat, knapa gak minta gw aja buat ngebunuh ntu host!"

L:"Beyond promosi neh..."

A:"dah deh, ntar gak selese2 ni fic.")

kita kembali ke Naruto

"saya sangat optimis 100 kalo jawaban saya benar!"

"halah... sombong bener lu!" kata Kiba

"baiklah, apa jawaban anda?"

"mmm, kamu akatsuki member kan?"

"kok, balik nanya atuh pak?"

"jawab aja napa seh!"

"IYA GW AKATSUKI MEMBER!"

"jantung lo ada brp?"

"itu privasi saya, gak boleh ada yg tau!"

"naruto, dimana2 orang punya jantung satu! mang ada yg lebih dari itu?" tanya Ino bingung

"ada kok! dia aja jantungnya lima!"

"kok dia bs tau!" pikir sang host!"

"tanpa basa-basi lagi, saya akan menjawab! namamu adalah KAKUZU! si bendahara akatsuki!"

JDERRRRRRRRRRRRRR... -entah petir darimana menyambar, padahal hari cerahnya bukan maen!-

"baiklah, saya ucapkan selamat pada Tuan naruto uzumaki yg berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dari saya!"

"UUUUAAAPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"yey, berhasil, berhasil horeee..." naruto langsung ngelonjak2 gajebo -kyk dora gitu-

"silahkan maju kedepan tuan!"

naruto maju dgn bangganya, padahal yg laen ngeliatin dia dgn pandangan+nafsu membunuh stadium lanjut (mang kanker?)

"baiklah, peraturannya anda harus memilih satu koper yang akan anda taruhkan dgn banker. lalu untuk memastikan banker kalo koper itu berisi DUA MILIYAR, anda

harus membuka koper satu persatu dimulai dr 5 hingga seterusnya, berurutab hingga angka yg terkecil!"

"oke!"

"skrg pilih satu!"

"baikalah, sesuai ttl saya. saya pilih no. 10!"

maka majulah seorang wanita yg berambut pirang panjang memberikan koper tsb!"

(Near:"siapa ntu kak? Misa amane ya?"

A:"kayaknya skrg aku tau knp oom L lbh milih kamu drpada aku buat jd wakilnya."

Near:" hehehe...)

"naruto?"

"eh, iya... mmm... maaf nama anda?"

"misa amane."

"eh, iya amane-san ada apa?"

"jagalah koper ini dgn baek!"

"knp?"

"isi koper ini adalah 2 milyar!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...(lebay amat terkejutnya)."

"pokoknya gitu deh!"

maka permainan pun dimulai!

(A:"papah...

Matt:"apaan, A-chan? papah lagi maen the sims nih!"

A:"kebetulan, hidupin R1 mode nya (sistem mempercpt waktu dlm the sims)

Matt:"wokeh!")

singlat cerita, sekarang tinggal 3 koper yg ada yaitu koper yg dipegang 2 ladies ma kopernya naru. naru ttp mempertahankan koper tsb karena ucapan misa tadi

(misa, kau memang racuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-pa hubungannya?-)

"baiklah, koper 1?

koper satu terbuka dan isinya...

1 MILYAR!!

"Baiklah, koper 2!"

koper kedua terbuka dan isinya...

tidak disangka2 adalah 2 MILYAR!!

nah, karena anda memilih no deal karena tawaran dari banker hanya 2.000.000 maka anda akan membawa pulang isi dari koper anda tsb dan isi dr koper anda..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

(B:"cptan mulai dong!"-bawa piso lagi-)

"100 perak!"

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Anda adalah orang tersial yg pernah hadir di acara ini. nah, pemirsa maka berakhirlah acara deal or no deal hari ini. saya Kakuzu si bendahara undur pamit. selamat

siang!"

-selesai-

Rukia:"..."

ichigo:"..."

rukia:"gaje bgt sih acaranya!"

ichigo:"aneh untuk deh gak jadi ikut, Biar kon aja yg ikut bsk."

rukia:"ada sms dr kon katanya kita gak jadi ikut acara itu!"

ichigo:"yg bener, untunglah! imejku ga jadi hancur!"

rukia:"btw, ada hollow lagi nih!"

ichigo:"lagi?"

rukia"yuk cptan!!"

-deal or no deal end-

A:gimana fic pertama saya? garing bgt pastinya kan? saia udah agak lupa sistem peraturan di Deal or no deal. skrg jarang nonton ntu acara. jadi ada bebrp yg mungkin saya karang sendiri -biar ga niru gitu-

B: imej gw ancur terus dibikin ma kmu

A:biarin lo mang dari sononya dah ancur kok! anyway review nya ya...

B: review ato gw bikin nasib lo kyk 3 korban gw di LA -psyco nya kumat-

L: ternyata Beyond-kun msh brani bunuh orang

Near: kak, saya jg mo ikutan nampang

A: udah!! fic nya mo selese nih... jadi tolong sekali lagi review fic pertama saya ini, saya mohon bantuannya para senpaiku skalian XD


End file.
